Punish me, Master
by Ayumi Tachibana
Summary: Naruto loses a bet and becomes Sasuke's slave for a year, little does he know of the twisted sexual kinks in store for him! However, Sakura realizes that Sasuke has left her for Naruto, and she's not standing for that! Extreme Sakua hate, SasuNaru, intense lemons


Yumi, here; I'm working on a new story by request of Usami-sensei (_One day I'll get your name right!) and I hope you all enjoy the boy on boy smuttiness and stockings….yes, there will be stockings._

_NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO…..WHO EVER MADE IT! _

Sasuke: God, you're stupid, aren't you?

Yumi: Shut your face….

Sasuke: Make me….

Yumi: Anywayyyyyy, were gonna ignore you until we reach the end of this chapter and by then you'll probably be dead…..

Sasuke: Ha, yeah r-right *voice cracking*

Yumi: *evil smirk* Enjoy the show…..

**Forest outside Konoha**

"_I bet you a hundred buck I could win" Naruto yelled at me. Once again, we were having one of our many arguments about who was the better ninja. Personally, I believed Naruto should be at home in the kitchen or on his knees pleasuring me, but, unfortunately, the blond was apparently straight; how disappointing. Suddenly, I had a wonderful idea come to mind, if Naruto lost a battle with me, which he obviously would, why not make him have sex with me and disguise it under something different? Honestly, I amazed myself with the amazing things I thought of. _

"_Uzamaki-kun, instead of a hundred dollars, a feasible sum, why don't you bet me something else" his blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my statement and he replied stupidly: "What are you talking about Sasuke, what could be better than a hundred bucks? Imagine all the ramen I could buy with that!" I sighed. His cuteness made up for his stupidity; but sometimes I thought that maybe the blond had hit his head playing ninja one too many times. _

_I elaborated for him: "Simple, if you win, I'll wear a bikini and walk around town saying that I'm a horrible ninja and Naruto's the best." His eyes went up is mischievous happiness while I continued. "And If I win, you'll be may slave for a year, as in doing anything I want, when I want, how I want, and whenever I want, understand." His amused expression went down to one of shock, then determination. "You bet I'll win Sasuke, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" He said before getting into fighting stance._

" _Ready. Set. START!" he yelled before charging at me and making 6 shadow clones of himself. I dodged most of the attacks and sprinted towards the real Naruto who did a poor job of concealing himself. I aimed a swift kick at the shadow Naruto beside him and, as expected, the real Naruto aimed a punch at me that I caught from the side of my eye and dodged, making him hit _his shadow clone. The shadow clone disappeared and I aimed a well time kick to Naruto's stomach which sent him flying to the ground. Before he could hit the ground I caught him in my arms and stared mockingly at his pained expression.

"Guess I've won, Naruto-kun" I said with an almost innocent smile on my face. I began walking back to town with Naruto in my arms, ah, such a nice feeling; his soft hair tickled my exposed chest from wear my shirt had ripped. His warm, soft, squishy butt was against my hard crotch which gave me a most upstanding erection. I absently wondered if Naruto could feel it.

As I walked into town, this THING approached me; it had pink hair, a large forehead, fat deposits in weird places, dirty pores, jiggling thighs, and a mustardy smell to it. It, or more formally she, latched onto my arm and said in a high pitched voice: "Sasuke-kun, how are you today! I missed you sooo much, I was up all night thinking about me and you in a hot bed again" she said lustily. If you're wondering, yes, I fucked the she-devil, and it's something deeply regret, her vagina smelled like a dead cat and it was so dry I almost caught on fire. I pulled out of her prematurely and after she left I threw up in the trash can next to my bed & proceeded to burn my sheets. The thought of her gross body still made my stomach churn, and having her latch onto my arm was making It all the much worse.

"Sasuuuu~ Are you lost in the memory of our..." she lowered her voice a few octaves, covered her hand with her mouth trying to act coy and feminine "Passionate embrace~"

"And Sasu….I'm pregnant with our love child." She said happily.

This bitch lying, I thought. We had sex over year ago and I know for a fact she's fucked half the village.

"You were my first and only, Sasu, and I'm so happy to have your child" she said.

Oh, no, I'm sorry, kami-sama, but this bitch got to go. As we passed an embankment, I gave her a swift kick to the stomach and she flew into the embankment and disappeared; I continued walking on with my treasure.

Not much later we reached my house; I walked through the mahogany doors and took off my and Naruto's shoes before walking over the soft white carpet to the black leather coach. Setting him down gently, I went upstairs to get the things I was gonna need. I got a pair of pink handcuffs, a large pink dildo, a pair of pink panties, a maid uniform complete with stocking that came just above the knee, and a vibrating butt plug.

I quickly walked down the steps to begin my play with Naruto. I walked as if my feet were on fire and jumped over the last step. I ran over to the couch and stood next to the groggily waking Naruto.

"Sigh…hey Sasuke…I guess you've won the bet, so what do you want me to do first." He said in low disappointed voice. I tossed the maid uniform to him and it landed in a puddle of ruffles on his face.

He jerked it off his face. "What the HELL was that for!" he yelled.

"Put it on"

"What?"

"The dress put it on, and the panties to." I threw the pink and white baby doll thong onto his face, which proceeded to turn crimson.

"Y-y-y-you … YOU FAG! You want me to put on a dress? A DRESS?! Have you lost your shit Sasuke!?" Yelled the irate blond. A smile twitched at the corner of my mouth. But, before laughing at him, I decided to lay out the rules.

"Fag? Yeah, I am gay Naruto, but let's not forget who's in charge here." I said. I moved on to the next step of my plan. Grabbing Naruto by the shirt, I ripped off his clothes in a few swift motions and turned him over my knee. Pulling of his troublesome boxers, I rubbed his juicy soft asscheeks.

'First things first, you don't call me any names, I can call you whatever I want, understand?"

"But wh-"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACKK!

Three swift spanks with my open palm quieted him up.

"Second of all, no back talk, no if's ands or buts', except for your Naruto, which I believe I'm beginning to like. Next, you will be spanked if you misbehave, however, depending on how severe it is, I might do something different. Like so." I grabbed the butt plug, cock ring, and bottle of lube from the table next to me; I smeared it onto the butt plug and ring. I reached around and slipped the wet cock ring down to the base of his shaft.

"W-what are you doing, Sasuk-"

SMACK!

"And no calling me by my first name anymore either, it's Master or Sasuke-sama."

"Okay then, Master' he said with a little too much attitude than necessary "What are you doing to me?"

"Simple, you've acted too badly, so I have to punish you" Before he could say another word. I inserted the penis shaped butt plug into his tight hole. The instrument was about 6 inches long, 2 inches thick, and had a long string connected to it and the remote used to adjust the speed, I turned it up to level 5 , the highest setting, and proceeded to push it in until the only thing sticking into his tight hole was a string.

"Anh! Ahh~ Sasuk-"

SMACK!

A smack right on his tight hole to stimulate the vibrator; giving him a hot tingling sensation to his anus.

"Anh! Sasuke-sa-"

SMACK!

"Don't call me that anymore"

"Y-you said it w-was o-okay." He stuttered

" I changed my mind, and by the way, no back-talk"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Several smacks to the buttcheeks and anus made him a sniveling pile of pent up arousal.

"Do you need to cum, Naru-chan?" I whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes..." he said softly.

"Hmm? I can't hear you…" I replied teasingly.

'Yes! Oh, god, yes! I need to cum so bad!" he yelled desperately.

"'I need to cum so bad, what?'" I replied as I stroked his pulsing erection.

"I need to cum so bad, Master!" he yelled.

I pulled the plug from his tight hole and put him on his knees I front of me.

'You know Big Daddy always gets off first." I said lustfully as I removed my thick, 10 inch penis from my pants and smacked him in the face with it. He greedily sucked my cock into his mouth and almost tried to swallow me whole.

"Hn, thought you were straight Naru-chan." I said teasingly," Your sucking my dick like a champ, keep it up, and I'll make you cum all over the walls." At this he quickened his pace. He took me to the back of his throat and sucked me long and hard until I felt like I was gonna burst. Just as I felt my orgasm building, I pulled out and turned him over so he was on his hands and knees. Positioning myself at his entrance, I thrust in to him roughly. I reached around a grabbed his cock and started to stroke him whilst thrusting. At the last minute, just before I came, I pulled off the cock ring, hit his sensitive spot, and we blew our loads in unison. He slumped over onto the carpet, and the sight of my cum dripping out of his hole and down his legs, our cum mixed together and dripping on off his privates, was so arousing I almost came again. I scooped him up in my arms and set him o the couch, naked and spent. Tidying up a bit and grabbing a blanket, I moved over to him, I stripped of my clothes and settled in on the couch next to his warm, naked frame. Staring down at his golden complexion, I thought of all the things I could do to him.

Sakura stared at the two boys coupling from the trash bin outside his window, she was anger and mad at Naruto stealing her precious Sasuke away from her, she fingered her musty pussy to the thoughts of the way Sasuke touched her body as she plotted vengeance against Naruto.

Yumi: Cliffhangers, reviews make cliff hangers go away, so do them, go on, click that button down there, do it or Sakura and Sasuke might end up together, go on, DO IT….

Chapter two coming soon, This was inspired by Usami-sensei btw,


End file.
